Return of the boa
by hardrocker21
Summary: Savio escapes from Hoboken again. What are the animals plus my O.C. going to do. Rated for language. Contains a little Skilene.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys voted and here it is my third story and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. **

The late afternoon sun burned over the Central Park Zoo as the day continued to wane. It was a sunday and the zoo was closed so there were no visitors at the zoo today. The scene switches to the inside of the penguins HQ as the penguins went around doing their usual things. Skipper was drinking from his coffee cup, Kowalski was working on another experiment, Rico was brushing his doll girlfriends hair and humming a love song at the same time, and Private was sitting at the T.V. and he was watching the Lunacorns.

While the penguins were doing their usual activities, the metal door in their HQ opened and in stepped Marlene and Dave. "Hey guys," Marlene greeted out to the penguins as Dave walked in behind her. "Hey Marlene," Skipper returned the greeting. Skippers gaze then fell on Dave and Skipper glared at him. "Dave," Skipper greeted Dave in an icy cold tone. Dave looked at Skipper and returned the icy glare. "Skipper," Dave returned with an icy cold tone of his own. The two continued to glare at one another until Marlene decided to turn their attention away from each other.

"Hey come on Skipper. Come on Dave. Can't you guys just stop this little fued and become friends? How hard can it be?" Marlene said to the guys. Skipper looked at her and said, "Our trust has to be earned and not just given Marlene. None of us trust Dave, right men?"

The other penguins just scratched their heads and wondered what they should say. In the end, however they just decided to be quiet. Skipper gave each of his men a surprised look. "Oh come on men. You actually trust this human?" Skipper questioned. Dave groaned and said exasperated, "Otter, Skipper. I'm an otter now. I am not human anymore. How many times do you have to be told?" Skipper looked back at Dave and continued to give him the icy glare. "It doesn't matter Dave. Once a human, always a human. My men may trust you, though I don't know why, but I still don't. Run that through your mind," Skipper said to Dave. Dave just nodded his head and said, "That's just fine with me. Me and Marlene are just here to catch the news anyway. After that we'll be out of your tail feathers. Sound good to you?" Skipper just nodded and Marlene just facepalmed and let out an annoyed sigh.

Dave and Marlene walked over to the T.V. as the Lunacorns ended and the news came on. Private stood up and waddled away to let Marlene and Dave see the news. The news music played followed by a light brightening up and revealing Chuck Charles the news man. Dave groaned and said, "Oh god I HATE this guy." Everyone shushed him.

Chuck picked up a sheet of paper as the close up picture of a snake with its mouth open appeared on screen next to his head. "It's the return of the stakeout, because the snake is out, again," Chuck began and chuckled a little bit. "The Hoboken Zoo's vicious boa constrictor, also known as Savio, escaped again from the Hoboken Zoo this morning after zoo officials failed to close his cage properly. According to witnesses, the snake was last seen entering the Hudson river and was swimming towards Manhatten just like the last time he escaped. Why does he keep going to Manhatten? What is of signifigance there for him? The answers we do not know. Law officials are currently keeping a close eye on the Hudson, but with the vastness of The Hudson the snake may not be found before he escapes the river. We will have more updates as this story develops. But for right now hide your pets and keep your children inside, because a vicious snake is on the loose. Next spor-."

Private who had had the remote flipped off the T.V. and stood their with a frightened expression on his face. Silence had filled the room for just a moment before all hell broke loose. Marlene screamed first and began running around in circles. Private dropped the remote, screamed, and then curled into a ball and started whimpering. Rico screamed and ran around in circles just like Marlene. Kowalski screamed as well, knocked over the table by accident and started running into a wall over and over again. Almost as if his brain had been drained again.

Dave and Skipper were the only ones that were not going crazy.

Skipper rolled his eyes and then slapped the four panicing animals. Everyone calmed down and rubbed the areas where Skipper had slapped them.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW. PANICING IS NOT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING. WE HAVE DEALT WITH SAVIO BEFORE AND WE'LL DO IT AGAIN," Skipper yelled at them all. Private whimpered again and said, "But Skippa the first time went bad and the second time we got lucky." Kowalski nodded and said, "That snake is always on a learning curve. He may have everything figured out by now and use it to his advantage."

Dave stared at everyone in total confusion and opened his mouth to speak. "Alright I'm confused right here. Who is this Savio guy and why are you guys afraid of him?" Dave asked. Private shivered a little bit and said, "Please don't say Skippa. I don't want the sleepless nights again." Skipper sighed and said, "Alright Private I won't say it. Kowalski would you please?"

Kowalski nodded to Skipper and said to Dave, "Savio is a boa constrictor that temporarily lived here at the zoo. During his stay, he escaped from his habitat several times and swallowed the lemurs, Private, and Marlene. Thanks to Burt the elephant, we managed to get everyone out before Savio could digest them. He was sent back to Hoboken, but he escaped a few monthes later and tried to eat all of us. Because of Julian's cowardness, Savio was stopped with butter all over his body before he could eat anyone. The butter that coated his body made him slippery and he couldn't move around."

Private whimpered some more and Dave shuddered. The mere thought of being swallowed and being digested made his skin crawl.

Marlene shuddered as well and a few tears ran down the side of her face. "It was scary. Vey scary. The feeling of that snake coiling around me and peering down his throat as he swallowed me was just scary. I can't even begin to imagine what being digested feels like," Marlene said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Kowalski turned to Marlene and said, "It would have been an intense burning sensation that would have lasted a long time as you slowly dissolved into proteins that Savio's body needed in order to keep him healthy."

Marlene, Dave, Private, and Skipper each gave Kowalski a death glare. Rico just continued his usual stare. Kowalski noticed their gazes and said, "Oh right. I think I'll just shut up now." Marlene growled and yelled, "KOWALSKI I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT AND NOW I CAN'T GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF MY HEAD." Marlene then socked Kowalski on the beak. Kowalski groaned and then rubbed the area where Marlene had hit him.

Dave stood up from the milk crate that he had been sitting on and said, "Right so what are we going to do about this everyone?" Skipper took charge and completly ignored Dave and said, "First we get the lemurs and big grey up to speed on the situation. We'll meet at the elephant habitat and we'll discuss our plan there. Now move everyone, Savio could be here at anytime now." The penguins and both of the otters jumped out of the HQ through the fish bowl entrance and rushed towards the lemur habitat.

**This is not good. Not good at all. What is everyone going to do about Savio and what is Savio planning. You'll have to read to find out.**

**Reviews will help me feel good folks so be sure to leave them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a good amount of reviews last time. Thanks guys.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reivewed. Sk and a who have reviewed all my stories so far. Megan from Montaa, Asmith137, KowalSkip9 (Good to see a fellow Missourian here), and Taryn.**

**Note to Megan from Montaa: I'm glad you would like to get a chapter about Sam. But I'm afraid she doesn't live in the same zoo as Dave. However I do plan to show her in my next story. She's still carrying that baby after all. **

**On to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

The penguins, Marlene, and Dave arrived at the lemur habitat and told them to head over to the elephant habitat for an emergency meeting. Maurice and Mort went without an arguement, but it took a little "convincing" on Julian's part. They did however manage to get his butt off of his throne and over to the elephant habitat. All that they had to do was tell Julian that Marlene would be there. That got Julian moving immediatly.

A few minutes later the penguins, lemurs, otters, and Burt the elephant had all assembled at the elephant habitat for their little meeting. Maurice was the first one to speak up. "Okay you penguins and otters dragged us over here for an emergency meeting. What is the big emergency?" asked Maurice. Skipper looked at Kowalski and said, "Kowalski, get the lemurs and the elephant up to speed." Kowalski nodded and informed everyone, "I'm afraid we have big trouble. The vicious boa constrictor that we know as Savio, has escaped from the Hoboken Zoo again and is more than likely heading our way again."

Maurice never heard the last part, because he had stopped listening at the words "Savio has escaped." It took a moment for Maurice to find his voice again and speak. "A-are you s-serious? D-doesn't that g-g-guy know when to stop?" stuttered Maurice. Kowalski shook his head no and said, "I'm afraid Savio's breed doesn't let go off grudges easily. He'll just keep coming after us until he devours us all."

Another moment passed. All of a sudden, both Mort and Maurice screamed and started running around the elephant habitat in full panic mode. Skipper rolled his eyes, picked up a few peanuts, and flung them at the screaming lemurs. Both Mort and Maurice stopped after a peanut made contact with them and knocked them over. The two lemurs calmed down, stood back up, and looked back at Skipper. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE FLUNG NUTS PEOPLE?" Skipper yelled out. Both Dave and Private snickered as Skipper said that.

Julian stepped up and said, "What is everyone panicing about? This Savio is nothing. We could easily beat him."

Everyone except for Dave, facepalmed at Julian's words. Marlene grabbed Julian by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. "Julian we are not talking about Fred. Fred is a squirrel. A squirrel. Savio is a snake that wants to eat all of us," Marlene tried to explain to Julian. Julian wasn't listening however. He was too busy staring into Marlene's eyes and feeling enchanted. "I'm sorry Marlene I didn't hear a thing that you just said. I was too busy being lost in your beautiful eyes," Julian said. Marlene let go of Julian's shoulders and backed away from him.

Skipper whistled to get Julian's attention and he explained everything to Julian as carfully as possible. "Ringtail listen to me. The squirrel's name is Fred. The snake's name is Savio. Squirrel is Fred. Snake is Savio. A snake that wants to eat everyone one of us. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Skipper explained carefully.

It took a moment, but Skipper's words began to register with Julian. "Oh so that's who Savio is," Julian said. A moment passed and Julian screamed and started running around the habitat as well. Skipper rolled his eyes again and flung a peanut at Julian. The peanut made contact with Julian's head and he hit the ground with a loud "OW." Skipper waddled over to Julian and said, "I warned you what would happen if you paniced Ringtail. You panic and I fling a nut at you."

After Julian had calmed down, Dave cleared his throat and decided to speak. "So uh... folks what exactly is going to happen here anyway?" Dave asked. Skipper looked at him and said, "Easy Dave. Big grey here will simply grab Savio with his trunk and smack him around." Skipper stared up at Burt and said, "What do you say Big Grey? Are you ready to give Savio a pounding until your heart is content?" Burt nodded and said, "You bet I'm ready. Bring on Savio. I'll take him down another peg or two. Bring him on."

Just then there was a loud thump as a box with a picture of peanuts on the side landed in the habitat. Burt looked over at it and his eyes went wide. "Ooh more peanuts," he said as he walked over to the crate. He looked closer at it and said, "Ooh it's from Hoboken too."

The lemurs, penguins, and Marlene began rushing over and they all yelled at the same time, "BURT NO!" But it was too late. Burt opened his package and out popped a tiny mouse. He looked up at Burt and said, "Um Savio sent me here to tell you, BOOOO!" Burt screamed and ran straight into a wall. Unfortunatly he hit the wall head first and knocked himself out cold. The animals first line of defense was lying on the ground and was not getting up any time soon.

All the animals just stared at the unconcious Burt that lay before them. Skipper looked at the other animals, realizing what was going to happen next. "Don't anyone panic now," Skipper warned everyone. Unfortunatly his warning fell on deaf ears, seeing as everyone except for Dave was now running around and screaming again. Skipper rolled his eyes yet again and flung more nuts at the other animals yet again. Everyone stopped panicing right after a nut made contact with their bodies again. They all looked back at Skipper and rubbed the areas where they had been hit with a peanut.

"Sorry people, but I did warn you numerous times what would happen if you started panicing again," Skipper said to all of them.

Dave raised his paw and said, "Okay Burt is down for now and so is our defense. So what are we going to do now?" Skipper glared back at Dave and said, "What is this 'we' stuff Dave? Savio isn't after you. He doesn't even know who are? You aren't one of us Dave, so what do you care?"

Dave's eyes went wide, full of rage. He marched right up to Skipper and yelled back at him, "What do I care? WHAT DO I CARE? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LISTEN HERE PAL, MOST OF THESE PEOPLE HERE ARE MY FRIENDS AND I WILL DEFEND THEM. EVEN IF IT COSTS MY OWN LIFE. SO DON'T YOU DARE GO ASKING ME WHAT I CARE." Dave calmed down a bit and some tears ran down his face, but his rage didn't leave. "I have lost too many friends and I have been through too much pain in my life. Both physical and mental pain. I'll be damned if I lose anyone else. Especially to the horrible demise that is being eaten alive," Dave finished.

Skipper took in Dave's words and tried to think of a reasonable arguement, but couldn't think of anything to say. All that Skipper could do was let out a sigh and said, "Alright Dave, you win. You can help us out." Dave nodded and asked, "So what do you have planned Skipper?"

Skipper waddled in front of everyone and adressed them. "Okay Big Grey is down and might not wake up in time to help us. We are going to do the same thing we did last time." Marlene raised her paw and said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maurice spoke next, "Yeah, it didn't work last time. So how is it supposed to work this time?" Skipper smiled and said, "We got too cocky last time and I'm sure Savio would expect us to try something else this time. This way he won't expect a thing. Private you and Maurice are on landmine duty. Kowalski you and sad eyes will work on the electric fence again. Marlene you stick with me this time as we monitor the park from the bunker. Rico; Dave will work with you this time as you set the gas morters. Ringtail... you just go dance or something."

Skipper looked at all the others and asked, "Everyone understand their roles?" Everyone nodded. Skipper smiled and said, "Excellent. Now everyone move out. Savio could be here any minute."

**That is chapter 2 everyone and I can't believe Burt fell for the same trick again.**

**One thing I'm not going to do is try to write Julian's accent. I'm sure we all know what he sounds like.**

**Be sure to leave those reviews folks and I thank and love all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are going good. Thank you guys.**

**Also this is my first attempt at a song chapter and it's probably not very good, so please just bear with me guys. Also I take my favortie music seriously so please be nice about my choice of song. ****Underline ****words are song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or ACDC**

Everyone got busy and was running around doing what they needed to do. Skipper and Marlene went back into the HQ to keep their eyes on the monitors for the cameras that looked over the park. Their task was to keep an eye out for Savio so that at least this time they could see him coming.

The others ran to the penguins garage where they kept their pink car and the items that they needed in order to keep Savio out of the zoo. While Kowalski was getting everything out for them which included landmines, wire, batteries, and morters. Dave looked at Rico and asked, "Hey Rico my man, do you have any music that we can play as we do this?" Rico nodded and regurgitated a CD. Dave took it, looked at it, and saw the bands name. "Alright. This will work just fine. Let's pop her in," Dave said. Rico grunted excitedly and walked over to the CD player that the penguins had in their garage **(Let's pretend that they have one) **and put the CD in.

A guitar solo played as the animals grabbed everything they needed. Private and Maurice took the landmines. Kowlaski took the wire and electric batteries. Rico and Dave took the morter tubes and gas bombs.

The guitar solo lasted a whole minute and a half until the lyrics begin.

I'm a rollin thunder, pourin rain  
>I'm comin' down like a hurricane<br>My lightning's flashing across the sky  
>You're only young but you're gonna die<span>

Maurice and Private ran around the outside of the zoo and were laying landmines everywhere. They covered the ground outside the zoo and made sure they left no open spaces. This backfired however when they stranded themselves in the middle of the park. Again.

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
>Nobody' putting up a fight<br>I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
>I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya<span>

Kowalski and Mort were setting up posts and connecting wire to them. Well Kowalski was setting up the posts and connecting the wire. Mort however kept trying to hug Kowalski and he kept calling it a partner hug. All this did was annoy Kowalski.

CHORUS:  
><span>Hell's Bells<br>Yeah, Hell's Bells  
>You got me ringin' Hell's Bells<br>My temperature's high, Hell's Bells

Rico and Dave were setting up the morter tubes and when they were done, Rico started throwing Dave the gas bombs. Dave caught them one by one and placed each one of them in a seperate morter tube. That is until he dropped one right in front of Rico and they both fell unconcious.

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
>If you're into evil you're a friend of mine<br>See my white light flashing as I split the night  
>'Cause if Good's on the left,<br>Then I'm stickin' to the right

Private and Maurice crept around each landmine carefully so not to trigger a single one and eventually they reached the zoo gate. But they had forgotten that the zoo was closed today and so the gate was locked and they were too wide to get through the bars. They looked around and realised that they had to make for the tree that hung over the zoo wall. Back across the minefield.

I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
>Nobody's puttin' up a fight<br>I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
>I'm gonna get ya, Satan get you<span>

Kowalski had the electric fence all set up and wired. He let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he had finally finished the fence and leaned against it. Unfortunatly Mort had found the control panal and a knob that was set at zero. He looked at it and asked, "Ooh, what does this do?" Mort, naturally, turned the knob and turned on the fence and accidently electrocuted Kowalski. Mort flattened his ears as Kowalski was thrown from the fence and onto the ground below. Kowalski lie on the ground, looked back up at Mort and said, "I'm alright." Oh how the tables have turned.

CHORUS:  
><span>Hell's Bells<br>Yeah, Hell's Bells  
>You got me rigin' Hell's Bells<br>My temperature's high, Hell's Bells

INSTRUMENTAL SOLO

Dave and Rico regained conciousness after a few minutes and stood back up. Dave looked at Rico and said. "What happened?" Rico shrugged his shoulders and grunted, "I don't know." They looked back at the morter tubes and at the broken gas bomb on the ground in front of them. They put two and two together and Dave said, "I think the morters are good, don't you agree?" Rico nodded and said, "Yep." They turned and walked away from the morter tubes.

CHORUS:  
><span>Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you<br>Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now  
>Hell's Bells, the temperature's high<br>Hell's Bells, across the sky

Private and Maurice climbed the tree after they had managed to barely avoid the landmines below. The end of the branch hung near the wall where Kowlaski and Mort were standing. Kowalski had managed to brush himself off and climb back up the wall and turned off the fence. He looked over at the tree and saw Maurice and Private and indicated to them that it was okay to climb over the fence.

Rico and Dave approached the wall where Mort and Kowalski were standing and they saw Maurice and Private climb over the electric fence and jump down from the wall. After Maurice and Private were clear of the fence, Kowalski turned the electric fence back on and he and Mort jumped down from the wall as well. Rico and Dave headed over to them.

Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down  
>Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around<br>Hell's Bells, gonna split the night  
>Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah<br>Ow,ow,ow,ow  
>Hell's Bells<span>

(Song ends)

Dave and Rico approached the other four. "Hey folks. How it all go?" Dave asked the others. "Landmines are all set," Private said first. "Yeah, but it was hard trying to get around them," Maurice added. Kowalski spoke next. "I can confirm that the fence is defienetly operational," Kowlaski said to Dave.

The sun was almost down and the group of six decided to head back to the penguin HQ. But first they had to stop by the lemur habitat and get Julian to stop dancing as he had been doing since they had left the elephant habitat. Once again all they had to do was tell him that Marlene was going to be at the penguin HQ. Julian immediatly shot up and ran for the HQ with the other six trailing behind.

**Well that was my first song chapter. I know it probably isn't very good and I'm not sure the song fit. But keep in mind that this was my first attempt at a song chapter and I tried the hardest that I could.**

**The song that I used was 'Hell's Bells' by ACDC which I do not own. I chose it, because I think it's one of those songs that Rico would probably like to listen to. **

**Remember to read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 folks.**

**I would like to make a special shoutout to a, sk, Asmith137, Taryn, and the rest of my reviewers for their continued support. Thank you guys, your words mean a lot to me.**

**Note: This chapter takes place during chapter 3 and Skipper will probably be a little OOC in this chapter, but it's for a good reason. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Skipper and Marlene entered the penguins HQ through the fishbowl entrance and walked over to where the monitors were. Marlene looked at them all and asked, "So how does this work Skipper?" Skipper pointed back at the monitors and said, "Just watch the monitors Marlene. If you see any sign of that snake you inform me so we can warn the others." Marlene nodded. "Sounds easy enough," she said nervously.

**(Break)**

An hour passed and there were still no signs of Savio what so ever.

Skipper's eyes were becoming incredibly strained from constantly watching the monitors and the radar that would also warn them of Savio's arrival. The room was incredibly quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from several dozen yards away. That is unless you were focusing on a number of monitors.

Skipper's eyes fianlly had enough of watching the screens and he finally had to turn away. Once Skipper had turned his focus away from the monitors, he could hear the sound of Marlene whimpering and he turned to face her. She was curled up in a fetal postion in the corner of the room and she was cradling herself. Skipper could also see tears rolling down her cheeks. Skipper waddled over to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you okay Marlene?" Skipper asked. Marlene looked at him and said, "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Skipper looked at her in a 'you can't be serious' way. He grabbed the mirror off of the table that stood next him and showed Marlene her reflection. Marlene looked at her reflection and realised exactly what Skipper meant. "Oh yeah," Marlene sighed. "Actually Skipper, I'm not okay. Not at all."

Skipper nodded and sat down next to her. "You want to talk about it?" he asked. Marlene looked at him and said, "I don't know if I can Skipper. I just don't know. I don't think I can talk about how I feel right now." More tears slid down from eyes and down her face. Skipper gave Marlene a more stern look and said, "What kind of an attitude is that Marlene. I know you better than that. You always talk about how you feel, even when you're sad. Why can't you talk about it now?"

Marlene sighed and said, "Alright Skipper you win. I'm just scared is all. When I was eaten by Savio, I thought that was it. That it was the end of my life. I really thought I was going to die. That all of us that he ate were going to die. When you guys and Burt rescued us it was a great relief for all of us. Unfortunatly I had nightmares for several weeks afterward. Nightmares of giant snakes and being eaten by them and never leaving their stomachs. The nightmares eventually stopped and I thought that it was end of Savio in our lives. When Savio escaped from Hoboken it was like everything came flooding back. I thought that I was going to be eaten again and that the nightmares would return. They didn't return though so I was happy about that. I think it was becasue Savio was stopped before he could eat anyone."

Skipper listened to what Marlene said and he actually gave her a hug. "Don't fret Marlene. Everything is going to be just fine," Skipper said to Marlene in an effort to calm her down. Marlene wiped the tears from her eyes and returned the hug. "Thank you Skipper. That means a lot," she said to Skipper. Skipper smiled and asked, "So what actually happened in your habitat when Savio arrived. If you don't want to talk about you don't have to, but I did hear that if you talk about bad memories they can actually feel better." Marlene smiled a little bit and asked, "Why do you say that?" Skipper smiled back and said, "Because I care Marlene. I really do care." Marlene sighed and began.

**(Flashback. Takes place during **_**The Big Squeeze.**_**)**

Marlene was in her habitat playing with her beach ball by tossing it to the wall and smacking it back when it got back to her. She was having fun too. In the middle of her play she heard a yell coming from the lemur habitat. She paused and tried to think of who it was that yelled. She thought that the yell sounded like it was Maurice's yell. Marlene ignored her ball and ran for the entrance to her stone cave. She reached the entrance and was met by a shocking surprise. At the very front of her cave sat a certain snake that stared at her with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Hello," he said in a smooth voice. Marlene saw him and tried not to be nervous. She had gone to meet him at the reptile house earlier to meet him, but he had been asleep then. He seemed harmless then, but right here right now he seemed more frightening and pretty menacing.

Marlene backed up a little bit and the snake, Savio, slithered closer towards her. "Um... hi," Marlene said weakly. "You must be Savio the new snake, I mean neighbor. I'm Marlene." Savio chuckled lightly and said, "Hello Marlene. I'm just going around and you know, eating the neighbors." Marlene chuckled nervously and asked, "Don't you mean 'meeting the neighbors?' Because you don't actually eat the neighbors." Savio laughed a little more. "No I really do mean-" he said as his tail coiled around Marlene as she suddenly gasped. "Eating the neighbors," he finished and chuckled some more.

Marlene squirmed in Savio's grip, but could not get loose at all. "Don't stuggle now. Things will be much easier if you remain calm," Savio said to her. He opened his mouth and Marlene could see down his throat as she continued to struggle against Savio's grip. She could smell his breath and it was unpleasent. Savio closed his mouth and said, "Oh come on now. Two of your lemur friends are already inside and you are about to join them." Savio laughed some more.

Savio then placed his mouth over Marlene as she screamed once and then Savio swallowed. He sould feel her going down his esophagus. Savio sighed in contentment and smacked Marlene's beach ball once in pure enjoyment and quickly slithered out of the otter habitat and back to the reptile house.

**(End flashback)**

Marlene shuttered after she finished telling Skipper about what had happened in her own home. Skipper patted her back and said, "Don't you worry Marlene. After tonight I'm sure we never have to worry about Savio again. I'll make sure of it this time." Marlene wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and hugged Skipper one more time. "Thank you Skipper. I actually do feel a little better now. Where did you hear that 'make you feel better' stuff from anyway?" Marlene asked. Skipper smiled and said, "Dr. Phil." Skipper's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said, "Uh I mean... that's classified information." Marlene rolled her eyes and said, "Right, classified got ya."

A moment later the other penguins, Dave, and the lemurs entered the HQ.

Kowalski waddled up to Skipper and said, "Skipper all traps are primed and we are ready for Savio's arrival." Skipper smiled and said, "Excellante now all we have to do is wait for Savio to show his face."

As soon as Skipper had said that, the alarm on the radar went off and a snake shaped blip appeared on it. Kowalski looked at it and said, "Skipper, Savio is approaching the zoo right now. He'll be here in just a couple of minutes." Skipper nodded and turned to everyone. "Battle stations people. Tonight we will get Savio to leave us alone. Once and for all," Skipper said with fury in his eyes.

**Well that was chapter 4 guys.**

**Wasn't that scene between Skipper and Marlene sweet. I know Skipper might have been a little OOC in this chapter, but remeber he can be like that in the show sometimes too.**

**Next chapter Savio finally arrives.**

**Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter 5 folks. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The penguins, lemurs, and otters exited the HQ and ran for the wall that Savio was approaching. They had each grabbed a garbage can lid and any blunt item they could find for the inevitable fightwith Savio. They all approached the wall and waited.

Kowalski was carrying a miniature radar with him, so that he could keep an eye on Savio's whereabouts without needing a T.V. monitor. The radar kept beeping as Savio kept coming closer. "He's on one of the roads that run right through the park Skipper and getting closer," Kowalski said to Skipper. Skipper nodded and said, "Stand your ground everyone. Savio got the drop on us last time, but this time we'll make sure nothing takes us by surprise."

A moment later the beeping on Kowalski's miniature radar suddenly stopped and the blip that was Savio disappeared. Kowalski shook the radar a little bit to make sure it was still operating well. It turns out that it was. Where did Savio go?

Skipper looked at Kowalski and asked, "What's going on Kowalski? Why did that radar stop all of a sudden?" Kowalski looked at Skipper and said, "I don't know Skipper. I could see Savio on the radar just a minute ago. But then all of a sudden he just disappeared. I don't know where he went. The radar is still working fine, so he should still be on radar."

Skipper smacked his forehead in frustration. He looked at Private and Maurice, pointed at the tree standing nearby, and said, "Private, Portly Lemur get up that tree and look for Savio. Tell us if you spot him." Private saluted Skipper and he and Maurice climbed up the tree and stood on one of the top branches. Private took the binoculars that he had grabbed from the HQ and looked all around the park. Maurice squinted his eyes and looked around as well. They looked in all directions, but they could not see any sign of Savio at all. Private looked down to Skipper and said, "There are no signs of Savio skippa. We don't have sight of him and none of the traps have gone off. He's just disappeared."

Skipper scratched his beak and asked out loud, "Impossible, he was coming right at us. Things don't just disappear into thin air. Where could he have gone?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders for they didn't have a clue. Everyone except for Dave who suddenly raised his paw into the air. "Um everyone, I just had a sudden thought," Dave said out loud. Skipper looked at Dave and asked, "What are you thinking Dave?" Dave looked back at Skipper and said, "Okay Rico told me everything about what happened last time he was here. You remember how he came in over the wall last time?" Skipper nodded and said, "Yes Dave. I remember because I was here and you wern't." Dave glared at Skipper and continued. "I was thinking that maybe he's not coming in over the wall this. What if he's coming in under the wall this time? He would avoid any traps that you had set out," Dave said.

Skipper was about to dismiss what Dave had said when his and Kowalski's eyes went wide at the same time in realization. "The sewers," both Skipper and Kowalski yelled out loud. As soon as Skipper and Kowalski had said that the nearest sewer grate popped off of it's location and out slithered a giant, yellow colored boa constrictor. The sudden loud noise of the grate popping out of it's hole made both Maurice and Private jump and fall out of the tree.

Savio raised himself up and towered over the animals. He stared down at them, liked his lips, and said, "Well hello little morsels. We meet again." Everyone including Dave screamed loudly as Savio loomed over them. "Snake," Julian yelled. "Dark snake belly," Private yelled. "Nightmares," Marlene yelled. "Snakey," yelled Mort.

Dave stared up at Savio in pure fright. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! That is one big snake," Dave yelled as he stared at Savio. Savio looked down at Dave and said, "And you are one little otter." Skipper looked at Dave and angrily said, "What were you expecting? A tiny little garter snake?" Dave didn't take his eyes off of Savio, but he did answer Skipper. "I was expecting something big. But not this big. He's bigger than an average boa constrictor," said Dave.

Savio continued to stare down at all the animals again and saw the shields that they held. "Aww still holding those shields. That's even more adorable than last time. I still say that I could eat you up if you know what I mean," Savio laughed. Skipper glared back up at Savio and said, "You aren't eating anyone reptile. Not as long as we all stand together. If you want to eat anyone you'll have to go through us." Skipper's words only made Savio laugh even harder. "If you insist," Savio said in as smooth a voice as possible.

Rico made the first move and regurgitated a chainsaw. Dave saw this and asked, "Damn Rico. How do get all that shit in there?" Rico grunted, "Not important," at Dave.

Rico lunged at Savio with the chainsaw, but was promptly swated away and smacked headfirst into a wall and knocked him out cold. When Rico was knocked out Skipper looked at everyone else and yelled, "Attack." Everyone rushed towards Savio, but he swatted them all away as if they were ragdolls. Nobody even got a chance to hit him. Everyone landed in a pile together. Skipper stood back up and looked back at the snake. Savio threw Rico back over to the group and said, "Your turn. What else have you got?" Skipper thought about it and then yelled, "Somebody collect Rico and everyone else fallback to the HQ. Move it." Everyone listened to Skipper immediately. Dave ran over to Rico's unconcious form, grabbed Rico by the foot, and dragged him back to the HQ.

Upon arrival at the HQ, Skipper said to everyone, "Shields up people. Don't give Savio a chance to attack." Everyone raised their trash can lid and prepared for Savio's attack, but it didn't come. Everyone looked around, but they saw no sign of Savio anywhere. They listened, but they couldn't hear him anywhere. They waited and they still saw no sign of Savio. Skipper lowered his lid and said, "I don't get it. Where did he go this time?" Everything was quiet. Too quiet. If anything Savio should be all over them right now.

Just then came the sound of several loud blasts and Skipper hit a sudden realzation. "THE GAS MORTERS. I COMPLETLY FORGOT." At this point Skipper looked around the circle and noticed that Dave wasn't there with them. Dave had dropped his shield and hightailed it out of the penguin habitat and ran towards the zoo buliding at full speed. Marlene spoted him as he ran away. "Dave where are you going? Get back here," she yelled as he ran off. Skipper and everyone else turned their attention to the fleeing Dave. "Dave you broke the circle. Where are you going?" Skipper yelled after Dave. But Dave didn't stop. He just kept running towards the zoo building.

Before anyone could even try to go after him, the gas bombs exploded in and around the animals and one by one they dropped to the ground like flys. Savio appeared through the gas cloud and he was wearing a gas mask and he smiled evily down at the animals. Skipper turned his head in the direction that Dave had run and said rather weakly, "Dave. You coward." Skipper turned his head back at the looming Savio and said, "Curse you Saivo." Skipper kept staring up at Savio until his entire world went black.

**Cliffhanger. HAHAHAHA**

**The animals are down and Dave it appears has chickened out. Or has he? Maybe. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

**Rember to read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes chapter 6 now enjoy it.**

**Dave, oh Dave. Why did you run off last time? Why did you chicken out? Well what are you all waiting for. Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own penguins of madagascar.**

One by one, all the animals slowly regained conciousness. As they all woke up and stood up, they realized that they were all locked in a cage that had been placed in the zoo garage. A lot like the one they had been locked in last time they had faced Savio.

Skipper was the first one to fully recover and realize exactly what their situation was. "Oh no. We're back in the cage," Skipper said. Marlene came to full conciouness next and said, "Cage? What cage?" She looked around them all and noticed the bars surrounding them. "Oh this cage," she finished.

The others got up and shook off their drowsyness as well. Julian looked all about and said, "A cage? Why am I in a cage? I am a king. A king must not be locked in any cage what so ever." He looked around and spotted Marlene standing nearby. "But as long as Marlene is here with me, I don't mind being locked up," Julian continued and creeped Marlene out yet again. Skipper grabbed Julian by the shoulder and said, "Ringtail now is not the time. Can't you see we have a dire situation here?"

"Yes you do," came a familiar smooth and oily voice. Slithering into the garage through the big open door was Savio. He slithered toward the cage and stood tall in front of it. "Woken up now have we little ones. I was afraid that I would have to start while you all were still out," Savio said in his smooth oily voice.

Skipper and the others stared back at the towering serpent. "And what do you plan to do reptile?" Skipper asked. Savio laughed and said, "Don't you remeber what I said last time? I told you my plan back then. I am going to-" "Yeah yeah we heard it all last time. Swallow us all one by one, spit us back out, and then swallow us all again," Skipper interupted Savio. Savio laughed a little bit and said, "Exactly. So why wait any longer just talking about my plan for revenge?" "I can think of a few reasons," Skipper answered back. Savio just looked back and said, "Now you're just being cute. Now which one of you do I eat first?" Savio scanned all the animals and spotted poor Marlene shuddering quite a bit. "Ahh you first little lady," Savio said as he licked his lips. Marlene started shuddering more violently now.

Before Savio could even get a chance to open the cage and reach in, something hit him somewhere in the back. "OW. What was that," Savio said as reached for the spot where he had been hit. He felt something sticking out of his skin. He grabbed it with his tail and yanked whatever it was out. When he held the item before his eyes, he saw that he held a dart in his tail.

"Hey bozo, I'm over here," another familiar voice called out from behind Savio. Savio and the other animals turned their attention to where the voice came from. Standing at the door to the garage was Dave. He had black markings over his face and arms. He also wore a strip of red cloth around his forehead with a couple of darts tied to his waist with another strip of red cloth. It looked almost like Dave were ready for combat. "Dave? What are you doing here," Skipper demanded to Dave. Dave merely shook Skipper off and stared up at Savio.

Savio saw Dave and slithered over to him. Dave stood his ground and kept staring at the snake. Savio stood before him and said, "What are you doing here? I've got no quarrel with you, so beat it and I won't eat you as well." Savio turned his attention away from Dave and back to the animals in the cage. Dave just merely threw another dart at Savio. It stuck Savio in the side and Savio yelled out again. Savio pulled the dart out and went back over to Dave. "Okay you are really starting to make me mad. Leave now or you will suffer the consequences," Savio warned Dave. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until you free my friends and neighbors," Dave said to Savio. Savio looked back at Dave and said, "Now why would I do that?" Dave looked Savio right in the eye and said, "Because you're a coward. That's why." Savio eyes went wide with anger and continued to look back at Dave. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Savio asked full of anger. Dave just stared back and said, "You heard me. You're a coward. A slimey, yellow bellied coward. You go around acting all tough and scary and what do you do in the end, you decide to eat a bunch of animals smaller than you while they are helpless. Want something to eat?" Dave spread out his arms and continued, "Eat me. I'm delicious. I'm not in a cage. I'm not helpless. If you're not a coward, come and get me. Prove to me and everyone else that you aren't a coward."

Savio looked back at the animals that he had locked in the cage and then back to Dave. "Very well then. Have it your way," Savio said and he quickly shot towards Dave. Dave barely had a chance to dodge Savio's attack. Dave ran out of the garage and ran as fast as he could with Savio in fast pursuit. "Damn man. You couldn't even give me a head start?" Dave yelled back. Savio chased after and said out to Dave, "No. My mother always taught me, not to play with my food. She always told me that it was bad manners." Dave continued running and said back, "Your mother was a fat pig." All that Dave did was anger Savio a bit more. "My mother is a boa constrictor as well. And she's only fat because she EATS too many pigs," Savio yelled to Dave. Dave snickered as he continued to run.

Dave then realized that he didn't have a plan. All that he could do was run as quickly as he could. Dave thought hard about what he should do. A sudden thought came to mind and Dave had a wild idea. Would it work? What choice did Dave have? He ran as fast as he could to the nearest zoo wall. Savio chased closely behind Dave. Dave kept running as fast as he could towards the wall and right before he could make contact with the wall, he quickly turned and ran in a different direction. Savio wasn't as fast and he smacked into the wall head first. Savio hit the ground and it seemed like he was down for the count. Dave stared down at Savio and said, "Trick or treat you SOB." Dave then walked from Savio and back towards the garage to help the others.

Dave arrived at the garage a minute later much to the other animals surprise. Marlene was the first to spot Dave as he entered the garage. "Dave? DAVE ARE YOU OKAY?" Marlene called out to Dave. Skipper and the others looked at the garage entrance and they saw Dave. Kowalski saw him and said, "Dave you're still alive? I thought that Savio would have eaten you for sure. This is really quite the surprise." Dave sent Kowalski a quick glare as did all the other animals that were locked in the cage. Noticing everyones glare, Kowalski realized what he had just asked. "Oh right. Here let me," Kowalski said and then he slapped himself.

Skipper rolled his eyes and looked back at Dave and asked, "Where's Savio?" Dave smiled and said, "Idiot knocked himself out cold on the wall. He got a taste of his own medecine if you ask me." Dave walked over to the lock and pulled out a paper clip that he had clipped to his head band. He strightened it out and inserted it into the lock of the cage. Kowalski then began talking Dave through the process of picking the lock. Everyone remained quiet and focused on Dave as he carefully worked on the lock. Nobody was aware of anything else until Mort yelled, "THE SNAKE!"

Before Dave could react, a snake's tail wrapped around him and he was flung across the room and hit the tools chest. Dave hit the chest and fell to the ground and began groaning. Dave looked over at where he had been standing and saw that Savio was right there. He looked less than pleased. Dave turned over onto his stomach and looked under the tools chest. He quickly crawled under it. Savio slithered over to the tool chest as the animals in the cage facepalmed or groaned. Maurice shook his head and said, "Oh come on Dave. I thought that you WEREN"T stupid."

Savio took his tail and reached under the tool chest. He felt around for Dave and grabbed him as soon as he felt him. He pulled Dave out from under the tool chest and knocked it over in the process. Tools clattered as they hit the ground. Savio held Dave up to his face and said, "You should have run when you had the chance Dave, but now it is too late. Prepare to suffer the same fate as your friends." Dave looked back at Savio and said, "Well bring it. Don't sing it." Savio then placed his mouth over Dave and then swallowed him. The other animals watched in disgust and horror as Savio swallowed their friend and their only possible salvation. Savio smiled and turned his attention back to the other animals and said, "Now that one was delicious. Now who's next on the menu?"

**And I leave you on another cliffhanger. Aren't I evil. HA HA HA.**

**So remember folks. I need you to read and review. Please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys. I just had a super busy weekend. But it's over now and it's time to get back to work. So I won't bore you with the details.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own penguins of madagascar.**

The animals that were still trapped in the cage, watched in horror as the lump that was Dave went down Savio's esophagus. Savio towered over the animals and said, "Don't worry little ones. Soon you shall be joining him." He slithered closer to the cage and looked at all of them. "Now which one is ne-" Savio said before he started gagging. The animals stared back at Savio as he continued to gag.

To everyones surprise, the lump had stopped and was slowly coming back up. Savio started using his tail to try to squeeze it back down. The lump went back down a little bit, but it kept on coming back up. Before long the lump was just under Savio's head and reached his mouth. Savio's gagging intensified. A second or two later Savio's mouth started opening. Savio tried hard to keep his mouth closed, but he was failing badly at it. After a couple of moments Savio's mouth just jerked open and standing in Savio's mouth and holding it open was Dave. Everyone, including Savio, went wide eyed at the sight of an otter kepping a snake's mouth open.

Skipper was the first to say something. "Dave! You got out?" Skipper called to Dave. Dave looked back at the others and said in triumph, "I'M BACK BABY!" Dave carefully jumped clear of Savio's mouth and landed on the ground in front of the snake.

Savio shook off the feeling of his mouth being pried open and stared back at Dave in wonderment. "How did you manage to get back up to my mouth?" Savio asked. Dave held up his paws and showed Savio what he hadn't seen before. Dave had duct taped sandpaper to his paws. Dave saw the expression on Savio's face and said, "When I looked under the tool chest, I saw some sandpaper and tape underneath it. When you swallowed me all I had to do was press my paws against the walls of your esophagus."

After Dave had explained it all to Savio, he became full of rage. Savio lunged for Dave again. Fortunatly Dave saw it coming and dodged out of the way. As Savio's head passed him, Dave gave it a good kick to the side. Savio felt the kick and his head went sideways and hit the wall. Savio straightened himself up, shook off the pain in his head, and turned back to Dave. Dave stood in the doorway. He looked back at the animals that were still locked up and said, "Don't worry guys. I'm going to come back for you." Dave turned and ran out of the garage on his hind legs with Savio in pursuit.

Maurice looked at Skipper and said, "He's not coming back is he?" Skipper looked back at Maurice and said, "You got to have some faith lemur. He got himself out of Savio, so you know he can take care of himself."

Kowalski looked on the ground in front of him and saw the paperclip that Dave had been using and it was within his reach. He reached out and grabbed the clip. He looked at Skipper and said, "Skipper I've gotten hold of the paperclip Dave had been using. I'm going to pick the lock to the cage. " Skipper nodded and said, "Do it Kowalski."

**(Break)**

Dave ran from habitat to habitat with Savio in fast pursuit. Dave was careful to choose specific habitats. He ran and ran and turned back to look at Savio. Savio was taken by surprise as Dave turned and kicked Savio in the side of the head again. Savio's head hit the ground and when he raised himself up a bit, Dave kicked him in the chin. All this did was increase Savio's anger. Dave turned and ran off again with Savio pursuing again.

After a minute of running Dave turned his head to look at Savio again, but this time Savio had disappeared. Dave stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He could hear the sound of Savio hissing all around him, but saw no signs the snake anywhere. Dave backed up cautiously against the nearest habitat wall and kept his eyes open, but it was the hissing that kept Dave nervous. Yes Dave was nervous, because he was in another possible ambush situation. Just like his last mission again.

His back hit the habitat wall behind him and before Dave knew it, something coiled around his neck and began squeezing his neck really hard. Dave managed to look up and saw Savio's face. Using his tail, Savio removed the duct tape and sandpaper from Dave's paws. Savio looked into Dave's eyes and said, "I hope you enjoyed your brief reprieve from my stomach. But you may not enjoy it this time so much, seeing as I am going to squeeze the life from you before I eat you this time."

Savio continued squeezing Dave's neck as Dave struggled against Savio's grip. Dave's lungs were beginning to feel sore and felt like that they were about to collapse. The pressure was immense as Savio continued strangling Dave. He could feel his heart beat slowing down. Dave couldn't catch a breath and he was sure that this the end.

All of a sudden Savio loosened his grip and Dave took a quick gasp of air and looked back up at Savio. Savio stared at Dave and hissed in his ear. "By the way," Savio said, "I wonder what you were planning to do. You couldn't escape the zoo, because all of those traps that are still outside are still working. You also left your friends behind back there. So tell me Dave. What were you planning to do?"

Dave looked at Savio and then looked away from his face for a moment and started laughing. "To tell you the truth Savio I wasn't trying to escape. I was just stalling you," Dave said to Savio. Daves words confused Savio. "Stalling me? What do you mean that you were stalling me?" Savio asked.

Before Dave could give Savio an answer, Savio's tail was grabbed rather roughly and he was unwound from Dave's neck. Savio was smacked on the ground several times before what ever had him let go and then grabbed him around the neck. Whatever had him hoisted him up and stared at him straight in the face. Standing there was Burt the elephant.

Burt stared straight at Savio and said, "Hi there Savio. Remember me?" Savio gulped and Burt smacked Savio around a few more times and then slammed him onto the ground one more time right in front of Dave. Dave looked Savio close up in the face and smiled. "Think Burt and I are the only ones that are angry. You should see them," Dave said as he pointed off in another direction. Savio looked at where Dave was pointing and became even more frightened. Standing nearby were Bada and Bing who pounding their fists into their palms. There was also Joey the kangaroo, who was cracking his knuckles. Joey looked at Savio and said, "Joey don't like late night visitors." Roy the rhino was snorting and pawing the ground with his foot. And finally there were Becky and Stacy who were bearing their teeth and extending their claws. Savio stared at them all and said to himself, "This is going to hurt." Dave smiled and walked away as the animals started beating up Savio.

**(Break)**

Kowalski got the cage open and he and the other animals were climbing out of the cage when Dave arrived back at the garage. Skipper saw Dave first and said, "Dave! Are you alright?" Dave smiled and waved back to Skipper. "Just peachy man. I'm still a little weirded out by Savio's inside. But I'm fine," Dave said to Skipper.

Dave started having a coughing fit and Marlene became concerned. "Are you alright Dave? You're coughing quite a bit." Dave nodded and said, "I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath is all."

The animals all walked outside with Dave and they watched as Savio recieved the beating of a lifetime. Skipper looked at the scene, smiled, and patted Dave's back and said, "Not bad Dave. You actually handled him yourself." Dave shook his head and said, "Nah. The slimeball tried to strangle me and he nearly succeded too. If it weren't for Burt and the others, I'd be dead right now." Skipper smiled some more. "Well you did manage him on your own for a while," Skipper continued. Dave laughed a little and said, "What can I say? I'm a ranger and rangers lead the way."

Skipper patted Dave's back one more time and said, "Fine work soldier."

**There is chapter 8 folks. Again I apologize for the wait, but sometimes work can get in the way of writing. **

**Note: Next chapter is the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly this is the final chapter of Return of the Boa. I know it's very sad, but all great stories must eventually come to an end. Thank you guy's for the great reviews and I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

About an hour later, animal control and news crews had arrived at the Central Park Zoo to report on the recapture of Savio. Chuck Charles stood by the truck and cage that Savio was locked in and reported on the snake's recapture. All that Savio could do was sigh in depression as the truck started up and drove him back to the Hoboken Zoo.

**(Break)**

Inside the penguins HQ everyone was watching the news on Savio's recapture. Dave and Skipper were laughing. Marlene and Private were just sighing with relief. Julian was demanding something shiny and was also trying to take credit for Savio's recapture, despite the fact that he had been locked up too. Mort just stood watching the T.V. Rico was brushing his doll girlfriends hair again. Maurice was sitting next Mort and watching the T.V. as well.

Everyone sat watching the news as Chuck Charles reported. "And so snakeout ends yet again with the snake headed back to his nice cozy habitat in the bowels of the Hoboken Zoo. Back to you Bonnie," Chuck Charles said as he reported. The news switched to the news anchor woman sitting back in the news room. "Thank you Chuck," Bonnie said. "On a sadder and unrelated story; police have officialy called off the search for twenty-seven year old, former army ranger, David Perkins and his twenty-three year old sister, Samantha Perkins," Bonnie continued.

Everyone perked their ears up and turned up the volume. "Three weeks ago, the Perkins siblings were out driving according to their father, fifty-five year old army veteran, Roy Perkins when they mysteriously disappeared. Their abandoned car was found on the morning of June ninth of this year in the parking lot of the Hoboken Zoo. It is still not known what has become of them. Police have been searching for the past three weeks for any sign of the missing pair, but have yet to find any clues. The search was called off earlier today by the police and the siblings father who had this to say," Bonnie continued the report. The scene then switched to a middle aged man who was standing in front of a couple of reporters. He had light green eyes, balding head, and a thin grey mustache. He wore a black jacket, blue shirt, khakies, and a baseball cap. Tears fell from his eyes as the reporters stood before him. Dave perked up some at the sight of this man. "Dad," Dave said out loud.

The man stood before the reproters and wiped the tears from his eyes before speaking. "First I would like to thank everyone involved in the search for my missing children for their efforts. Second I would like to say that I called off the search, because I have lost hope that they are still alive," he said as more tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them from his face and then continued. "I would like to say that if they were still alive, I know that they would try to contact me. Even if they were held captive they would try to contact me. But I've heard nothing from them. So I have officialy lost hope that they are still alive. Again I would like to thank the police department and the people who stuck by me the whole time. I would also like to thank the news media for keeping their story in the public interest. Thank you everyone. And David, Sam if you guys can hear me. Please come home. I need the both of you right now. I need you," the man continued before completly breaking down as more tears fell from his eyes.

Skipper had finally had enough. "Kowalski change the channel please. I can't bear to watch a soldier cry," Skipper oredered Kowalski. Kowalski did just as Skipper said and switched to monster trucks. Skipper looked at Dave and could see that Dave was crying silently. Skipper patted Daves back and asked, "Dave can I talk to you in private please?" Dave looked at the others and they were preoccupied with monster trucks. Dave looked back at Skipper and nodded. He wiped the tears from his eyes. When no was looking at them, both Dave and Skipper climbed up the ladder and out the fishbowl entrance.

**(Break)**

Dave closed the entrance to the HQ and looked at Skipper. "So what do you want Skipper?" Dave asked Skipper thinking that Skipper was going to chew Dave out again. "At ease Dave. I'm going to behave this time," Sipper told Dave. Dave relaxed a little and Skipper began talking.

"You know Dave when I first found out you were human, I took it like you had commited a horrible act am I right?" Skipper asked. Dave nodded. "As time went on I didn't get better at talking to you. I just continued to treat you more like crap. I didn't even want to consider trusting you. Let alone getting to know who you are. I had always pegged humans to be cowards and nothing more. But after tonight I realized that there is more to you than just being a human. You could have let Savio finish us off and just gotten on with your life. Instead you risked your life and nearly died in the process to save us from horrible deaths. Because of your noble efforts I admit that I may have been wrong about you. Key word 'may'. Maybe you are one of us. Mind you I still don't trust you completely. But for now I know you would risk your own life to save someone. Even if it's someone you don't like or someone who doesn't like you," Skipper continued to say to Dave. Dave just stared back at Skipper and asked, "What are you saying Skipper?" Skipper sighed and said, "What I'm saying Dave is that for saving our lives, you have earned my respect. I still don't trust you a hundred percent, but it's a start. What do you say Dave?" Skipper extended his flipper to Dave.

Dave thought hard for a moment at the things Skipper had said to him and in the end Dave shook Skipper's flipper. Skipper patted Daves back and said, "Welcome to the zoo Dave. I can gladly say that now. Now what do say, how about some monster truck action?" Dave smiled and said, "I say you and me are two minds that think alike Skipper." Skipper smiled back and said, "Now that's what I like to hear." Dave pushed the fishbowl entrance open and both he and Skipper climbed down into the HQ.

**(Break)**

Back at the Hoboken Zoo, Savio sat in his habitat just moping around. His revenge against the penguins, lemurs, and otter had still not been achieved. But that didn't matter to him right now. Savio swore to himself that if he escaped again, his revenge against the other animals would be second priority. Next time, Savio swore, he would go after Dave.

**That's the end folks. I hope you guys enjoyed this thrilling story as much as I had writing it.**

**I think my next story will be a crossover story with Alpha and Omega. If you don't like Alpha and Omega, too bad I'm writing it anyway. Besides we're** **going to see Sam again and I know some you guys want to see her again. Not sure when I'm going to post it, but I will. I promise you guys.**

**Reviews would be great folks.**


End file.
